dawn_of_chaosfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
This Page lists all the frequently asked Questions and all the necessary Information needed concerning the Mod. note: some of these are probably outdated, but we'll update them with the latest info as soon as we get them. FAQ What's with the lack of Progress? We suffered a few personal crises in recent months which have been largely dealt with. We are very much getting back on track now and you can expect a major release on the order of a demo in a relatively timely manner. Watch the forum for further details. Are you planning to fix\Improve the Human Demo? For all intents and purposes that mess is done for. Move on. ''What is the status of The Gathering Storm and Into the Twisting Nether? ''What is the status of The Gathering Storm and Into the Twisting Nether? They have no status. The remakes of Warcraft II and its expansion have not yet officially been begun. That doesn't mean work hasn't been completed for them; some serious structural work has already been completed. We're just not focussing on those projects until Dawn of Chaos is finished. ''When can we use your units in our maps? When hell freezes over and you pry them from my cold dead hands. ''Do you maintain forums on any other site? NO. We have abandoned our WC3Campaigns forum because of the exceptionally poor quality of their service. We are hosted exlusively on SA Mods as of this writing. ''Is there any chance that legal action will be taken against you for making this project? Not really. Warcraft I is abandonware; in other words, Blizzard isn't promoting it, selling it, or profiting from it. By making this mod, especially since it requires The Frozen Throne, we're just helping line Blizzard's pocekts. Anyway, I hear Chris Metzen wants to play it anyway. -wink wink- ''Will I honestly feel like I'm playing a new game? YES!, Load up Warcraft III before you play this game, then load up Dawn of Chaos. The difference will blow you away. I promise. ''Why are you remaking Orcs and Humans? Because it is the most crucial chapter and the old version is not sufficiently modern for modern game players to try. They can't get into it because of its age. It's a very important piece of the trilogy so it needs to be told. ''Will the old plot elements of Frozen Throne be incorporated? Like the outland and Gul'dan and the Tomb of Sargeras? Only the ones that don't suck. Frozen Throne gave some neat info, but it could have been done better. Like, for example, if we'd made it. I''s Wolverine still a part of your team?''' No. Maverick2000, also known as Wolverine or Jester of Death, is no longer an active member of the Realm Design production team. Several important elements of his work are still featured in the project, however. Shut up about it already, it's all in the past! ''Who are your team members? The team is led by our three senior executives: The Skullpitter John Drake Xaran Alamas The rest, in alphabetical order, are: Albiino-I Antihero Challis (currently retired) Count Carigon HandCLAW Lord Duke Melda (David Vaughan) (Consulting only) Murloc Lover Satanas STURMguy Whitehorn ''Will this project ever be done? Yes. Probably. I hope so. Piss off and let us work, you fools. ''why/What/How/When (insert often-answered question here)? Read the f*cking board first, you jackasses. I don't have time for your shit. ''Who's the boss, anyway?'' I'm the boss, because I'm the one who knows this game the best. John is the boss of Realm Design and I'm the number-two, but for Dawn of Chaos I'm the leader because I know the most about what's going on. Of course, he tells me what is or isn't possible...so maybe I'm not the boss...I dunno.